Farewell My Lady
by LadyBauer
Summary: Spoiler alert for Season 5 - Episode 3 (The High Sparrow) - Sansa contemplates Littlefinger's imminent departure and her situation. Will probably be a one off...


Very first Game of Thrones fic - I may be sailing this ship by myself but I find their connection interesting. Quick drabble following episode 3 of Season 5 - 'The High Sparrow'. Maybe slight spoiler alerts if you haven't seen that one yet!

I own nothing so let me sail my ship in peace ok?! Please review if you like it!

* * *

She stared into the distance, back the way she had just came with Lord Baelish and felt (not for the first time in her life) that all was crumbling around her again. She wanted to be strong, but she was tired of being strong. She was home again but it was not the home she remembered and she felt like a stranger there. Even though, as possibly the last remaining Stark, she had more right to be there than anyone it felt like a foreign land. The Boltons had changed much and even if she closed her eyes she could not picture Winterfell as it was before she left for King's Landing. She realised that she could no longer recall the true sound of her father's voice and it pained her beyond words. She shut her eyes, willing herself to remember her home and the people who belonged there but the memory proved illusive and her heart sank still further.

His carefully laid out plans had come to life before his eyes even better than he thought but standing in Winterfell once more made him aware of an unfamiliar feeling. A tightening in his chest. It had come to the surface as he revealed Sansa's engagement to her. He looked beyond her face as he spoke, fearing one look into her tear filled eyes would betray his own strong feelings about her. He had to be careful - he'd already revealed too much of himself to her. His true self. The person he was deep down and had vowed never to show to another human being again, long ago. This girl - she had spun a web and caught him in it without even knowing about it. He took another long sip of his wine as he sat in the chair in the corner of his chambers. A sense of foreboding washed over him suddenly and he felt the urge to take Sansa and go. But how could he? He had come too far to stop now, to let his foolish feelings for a girl ruin all he had accomplished. He sighed as he looked out of the window, settled on her fine form as she wandered through her childhood home, looking so lost. And his chest became tighter still.

A gentle fall of rain began and she returned to the shelter of her chamber, shedding her cape and gloves she sat by the fire and enjoyed the warmth that coursed through her body slowly. She rubbed her hands together slowly to absorb the heat and found her mind drifting to him. He was going to leave her here with the Boltons. And why did that bother her so much? Deep down she knew that she was just another part of his master plan. She also knew that he was right to encourage her to strike out on her own. Sooner or later she had to stand on her own two feet and he had secured her a place where he thought she'd be safe to do so. Her feelings were so conflicted about this man. She still knew very little of him, only the parts he chose to reveal to her. But on the few occasions she was able to look into his eyes she saw his true nature. It both scared and thrilled her in equal measure but what would she do about that now, it was too late.

He stood outside her chamber door and knocked hesitantly. "Enter" came a gentle voice from inside. He opened the door and beheld her. She sat by the fire, her hair glowing even though it was now so much darker than before. Her cheeks were turning pink with the heat, a sharp contrast to her pale skin now accentuated by the darker shade of her hair. She lifted her head and acknowledged him briefly as he shut the door behind him, coming to sit opposite her.

"I must leave soon" he said quietly as he regarded the flames intently. He saw her eyes dart towards him at his statement, clearly thinking he would not leave before she was settled. Truthfully he had no wish to see her marry Ramsey Bolton - the thought made him unconsciously clench and then release his fists.

After what seemed like an age she almost whispered, "When will I see you again?". He could no longer avoid her direct gaze and lifted his eyes to her level. "I don't know Sansa, perhaps not for a long time." He admitted sadly.

"Where will you go? Back to the Eyrie?" She questioned. "Yes, most likely." he sighed, "I suppose I must collect Robin." He shook his head at the thought. He knew deep down that it was not the boy's fault but he found him to be a nuisance that he could well have done without.

A thought came to Sansa and the corners of her mouth curled up slightly as she spoke. "Do you think he will have improved any?". He rolled his eyes momentarily saying, "Well I hope, at least, he has learned to stop shrieking in terror when his opponent comes towards him!".

Their eyes met and they both betrayed a laugh and warm smile. He instinctively reached out and caressed her warm cheek with his hand, moving slightly closer to her in his seat. "There is what I wanted, a smile to send me on my journey." The fire crackled as they sat in silence like that for a few minutes. She lent into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed to make a memory of it. She had become accustomed to his rough hand when he led her into a room or helped her out of a carriage. She most of all liked it when he touched her cheek, although it hadn't happened many times really but she seemed to live on those moments.

"Shall I kiss you goodbye?" He asked. Her eyes flew open at the sound of his voice and she recognised the look he was now giving her. She hoped she was returning it but was so unsure. She had no experience of this and her mother had never really taught her how to act with a man she liked. Feeling bold, she put her mother to the back of her mind; it was time for Sansa Stark to make her own rules.

"Like a loving uncle then" She said and presented her cheek to him innocently but he saw her eyes darken as she did so and he knew then that she was testing him. Keeping his hand on her other cheek he shifted forward and approached her cheek slowly. Her heart hammered in her chest. He felt as though his would explode. As he neared her cheek she suddenly lifted her chin and he found himself capturing her mouth instead.

He had kissed her before but this was different. She had decided to let him kiss her this time and she gently pressed her lips to his signalling her intent. He regained his senses long enough to pull away from her slightly, bringing his other hand to cup her other cheek. Looking into her eyes he was mesmerised, this was not the child he knew, it was the woman she had decided to become in that moment.

Her hands left her lap and shakily travelled from his elbows and up his forearms so lightly he had to cast his eyes there briefly to be sure that's where they were. Looking at her face again, his thumbs gently grazed her cheeks as he once again dipped his head to kiss her. She whimpered as he gently tightened his grip on her and she dug her fingers into his sleeves in appreciation. To his surprise she opened her mouth and he slanted his over hers to deepen the kiss. As he wondered if she would accept his tongue in her mouth she answered him in kind by running her own tongue along his lower lip.

He sat forward still further as his hands moved to tangle in her soft hair and they moaned softly at the change of the kiss. She met him eagerly as they explored this new feeling but all too soon he began to pull away. She caught his hand and placed a sweet kiss to his palm, slightly embarrassed at her own forwardness to look at him just yet.

He kept hold of her hand and pulled her up to stand before him. What should he say? What could he say? He had completely betrayed his feelings to her as she had to him. Yet he still had to go, she still had to marry Ramsey Bolton. But he decided that it would not be long before he returned to Winterfell - he was more determined to see out his plan than ever before as an even greater prize awaited him. Sansa.

He stepped back from her and brought her hand to his lips grazing her knuckles softly. He looked up at her slowly and said simply, "My Lady", as he released her hand and stepped towards the door.

She smiled warmly, understanding his gesture and returning it with her own. She slowly curtsied before him and looking into his eyes said, "My Lord". With another smile, he left the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
